


Lavender scented Rain

by DarkerParts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, HOWOOnderland Fic Fest, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Slice of Life, Soft Lee Jihoon, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo, this is just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerParts/pseuds/DarkerParts
Summary: Omega Jihoon suddenly felt the signs of an early heat during filming of their latest GOSE episode. They don't have any suppressants on hand so they compromise by letting his Alpha Soonyoung stay by his side all throughout the filming 😌
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 291





	Lavender scented Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmmm hi??? So this is just inspired by the lastest gose episode where Soonyoung and Jihoon doesn't know social distancing is. But it's very uhhhhh... boring. It doesn't have a plot. It's just...meh. Whatever. Enjoy??? I guess???

To be fair, Jihoon has never been good at tracking and keeping count of the days before his heat. He's often preoccupied with his music and his studio, that often than not, it flies straight over his head.

That was why they hired a manager just for that. Every idol group has one. A beta manager who keeps the schedule for all members. They should know each omega's calendar cycle, be ready when the heat comes. That means tracking days, having suppressants on hand, readying the heat aids. And then do the same with alphas of the groups.

So imagine just how hard it is for their manager to handle 13 boys with 5 alphas, 4 omegas and 4 betas. Not to mention how the manager also has to know which ones are mated, which ones are helping each other through their cycles, and which ones requires rut centres. It can be a little bit... _chaotic_ , sometimes.

However, in Jihoon's case, often than not, it's his mate who reminds him of his supposed heats. His alpha very in tune in everything he needs; physically, mentally and emotionally. And yes, for some goddamn miracle, _Lee Jihoon_ , known producer and vocal leader of seventeen, is taken and mated by no other than _Kwon Soonyoung_ , choreographer and performance leader.

They've been together for the most part of the years they've known each other. Since they met as trainees in Pledis, Soonyoung has been nothing but respectful and attentive towards him. He immediately felt comfortable with him as the other boy treated him as equals despite his secondary gender. They've been partners since then. 

At first, it was just Soonyoung's scent that makes him feel safe. His scent a resemblance of rain. How can he even begin to describe it? Unlike to most alphas, Soonyoung's scent is more... _subdued_. Subtle. Not overpowering at all, unless he wants it to. There's the calmness of the light rain and the raging power of a storm. It's soothing, protective. But also nostalgic and comforting. Sometimes, it smells like the morning dew. All lighthearted and sweet. Sometimes it smells like the aftermath of a rain, earthy. Like puddles that forms on the ground. It's masculine, grounding Jihoon when he needs it. Then there are times where his scent is electric, all clashing thunder and dark clouds. It's strong and dark. Powerful. 

Nevertheless, Jihoon loves all of them. Loves being wrapped in that scent. Because most often, it brings tranquility. The sort of peace Jihoon seeks when he has his own raging storms inside his head.

Naturally, when his heats became too much and the pain in his body becomes unbearable, Soonyoung graciously offered his help. It was inevitable then. Since he won't let anyone get close to him as Soonyoung is, won't let anyone in but Soonyoung, won't let anyone touch him but Soonyoung. It was inevitable, that they'll fall to one another and eventually end up as mates. It took a long time though, with a lot of stubbornness on his side and a lot of pining on Soonyoung's. But still, they were each other's endgame.

Now, four years in the relationship and three years as mates, their body is now so in tuned with one another. Their heats and ruts adjusted until their cycle finally overlaps. And Soonyoung religiously keeps track as he hates to burden their already busy manager.

So, there really shouldn't be any problem. Not at all.

Except, Jihoon thinks that he's going into an early heat, in the middle of filming of their Going Seventeen Episode, and none of them were prepared.

The day started of as usual, except that there's a bit of heaviness that settles in his body and slight headache pounding in his head. Thinking that it might just be some fatigue, he ignored it and simply snuggled back to Soonyoung's chest. He felt Soonyoung pulled him closer by the arm on his waist, and when he opened his eyes, his mate is already up. Scrolling through his phone with his free hand.

"Hi" He mumbled, pressing a kiss to his chest, the stable beating of his heart pleasant against his ears. 

"Hi, hon. You should sleep some more. We have...three more hours before our scheduled filming" 

"Filming?" He tried to reach for the details in his head, but it was hard with sleep still coating his brain and a sort of haziness making him too slow to process things. Frustrated, he cuddled even closer. Seeking the warmth of his mate. He put his legs over him, almost bodily securing down on the bed. And Soonyoung can only chuckle at his lovely omega.

"Yes, love. We're filming another episode of Gose later" He softly explained, pulling his wriggling omega on top of him. Putting his phone down on the bed side table, he pulled the covers up their naked body and started to play with Jihoon's hair. Something that helps him settle whenever he gets fussy.

"Hmmmm... Good morning" He belatedly greeted, tilting his head up so his chin is being supported by Soonyoung's chest, and he can reach his cheeks. Planting kisses down to his neck. 

"Good morning, love" Soonyoung sighed, relaxing at the way Jihoon started to nibble on the crook of his neck. One of his hand caressing his back, and the other gripping tightly on his thigh.

"I like your mood this morning" Soonyoung tilt his own head down, meeting Jihoon halfway and then theirs lips are in a soft dance with each other.

Jihoon absolutely loves the way Soonyoung kisses. It's firm, but gentle. Slow but deep. Soonyoung always kisses with a purpose, a kind of kiss with calculated moves and graceful flow.

"You said three hours?" Jihoon asked, lips ghosting over Soonyoung's own and his hands coming up to cup his cheeks. There's a slow warmth that's building in his guts, slowly pulling him out of sleep and rapidly making his body interested.

"Enough time" 

And then Soonyoung flipped them over. Skin to skin, Jihoon let himself melt under his fiery touches. The rising sun being the only audience to witness him unravel under Soonyoung guide.

They should've known then. With the way Jihoon is getting clingy ( _he has always been clingy outside of the prying eyes, sue Soonyoung for not noticing_ ), the increasing morning sex ( _they didn't have time before, he simply thought that they're just making up for that_ ) and the way Jihoon rarely lets him out of his sight ( _Soonyoung loves the attention, okay?!_ ). But they didn't.

Jihoon slept throughout the ride to the venue. Curled like a ball on Soonyoung's lap despite the empty seat right next to him. The manager simply looked away, as the sight is too intimate. Their members also minded their conversation, careful to tone it down lest they wake a sleeping beast.

"Love, we're here" Soonyoung gently woke him up, pressing light kisses on the top if his head. Waiting as Jihoon wakes up enough to stand up and get out of the car.

He let Soonyoung lead him. Mind still in a daze and body still feeling heavy. He let the stylist manhandled him to the makeup chair, only fully waking up once the aroma of food comes his way.

"rice please" he made grabby hands, and Chan immediately brought him his share. 

"Eat slowly, love" Soonyoung patted his back gently as he was inhaling his rice. Maybe it's the morning activity, but he feels very hungry.

"More" He pouted, when suddenly there's no more food infront of him. Soonyoung just chuckled and immediately pushed his own food towards him.

"No, you're eating that" Jihoon huffed, but Soonyoung only leaned in to give him a kiss.

"and now it's yours. Really, baby. Go eat. You look like you need it" There's a no nonsense tone in Soonyoung's voice. Although it was phrased as a plea, the omega in him recognized the order. He might not be the conventional omega, but he does want to please his alpha. So without anymore second thought, he eats Soonyoung's food to his heart's content.

It was later when the cameras are already set up and he's busy laughing with the other members when he first felt the familiar stab of pain in his lower abdomen. All of them freeze, as well as the people close im vicinity. Because comes with the pain, is the onslaught scent of his pheromones. The sweet scent of lavender and vanilla mixing with the stale air.

"Jihoon? Are you in heat?" Jeonghan asked in a rush, immediately going to his side as Jihoon started to release signals of distress.

He heard his mate growl from the other side of the room, and in just a few seconds, Soonyoung has power walked his way towards Jihoon, immediately enveloping him in a hug. Their scent mixing as Soonyoung release his own pheromones to help Jihoon settle.

"You're in heat" Soonyoung muttered, tucking him right under his chin and securing him in his arms.

"I shouldn't be. Right? I shouldn't. Otherwise, you would've known. You would've-"

"Shhh, it's okay, hon. You're okay"

One exchange of looks from Soonyoung to Seungcheol, the members immediately formed a circle with the two in the middle. Blocking other scents that would further trigger Jihoon into a spiral of frustration.

"I'll talk to delay the shooting" Seungcheol mumbled. 

"We can't hyung. We have to totally scrap this one and the money the staff paid for this would be wasted"

"Goddamn it"

Jihoon whimpered, vulnerable. Feeling like a burden for suddenly having his heat in the middle of a schedule. This is why they have a manager. So things like this would be prevented. But still, a person's body is prone to changing. You can't always predict what would happen. Such as now.

"I'll run to the pharmacy right now for some suppressants. However, you really need to start filming" Their manager said, voice frantic.

There's a lot of protest from the members. All jumping in to protect Jihoon as they don't think he's in the state to film. They started talking over one another, and it only pushes Jihoon to curl further on himself. Their voices loud like shouting in his fragile state.

"Okay, okay. Can we have a moment? I'll just bring Jihoon in the car, real quick, then we cam film?"

"But Soonyoung-"

"Hannie-hyung, it's okay. I'll take care of it."

Before anyone can protest, Soonyoung has already gathered Jihoon in his arms and carried him away from the chaos. Jihoon let himself be surrounded by nothing but Soonyoung. Only relaxing once his mate has closed the door of the car, the privacy and the lack of noise making it easier for him to finally reign himself.

"Does it hurt much?" Soonyoung asked, one hand falling to his lower back, and massaging it. He sighed.

"No. Just...surprised, I guess. Caught off guard. It'll pass in a few minutes" Jihoon mumbled in a small tone.

"Do you want me to scent you?"

And really that shouldn't be a question. So without any words, Jihoon leaned to the side, baring his neck where his bite mark is located. And Soonyoung indulged him. As he always does. Always ready to serve and to please his omega. Willing to do anything just so he can put a smile on his face and his heart at ease. 

Jihoon sighed in content as soon as Soonyoung's scent wrapped him up in a gentle bubble. The combination of the light smell of rain, like a mist, and his own flowered scent cocooning him in a soft blanket atmosphere. Like this, the omega in him is sedated. _Relaxed_. Comforted by being held by its alpha. He would need his shots, to delay the the heat enough for him and Soonyoung to get away. But the suppressants would be enough to hold off the pain for him to go through a few days atleast. Right now though, he doesn't think about it. Let himself lay right in the middle of Soonyoung's ocean with the pain hold off to the shores.

Thankfully, the game is familiar enough so it's okay for him not to be focused and the members are funny enough so it's a distraction he willingly let himself fall into. The suppressants worked beautifully, subduing the pain in a minimal feeling. Like an irritating itch but it can easily be ignored, especially with the need to finish the filming.

However, he's most thankful to his mate. He was once again, reminded by the fact that even if Soonyoung isn't the best alpha in the world, he's atleast in the hands of the right person. _Soonyoung is the right person for him._

Even before the filming start, his mate had asked multiple times if he can film. Ready to fight and assert dominance over everyone if it meant putting Jihoon's comfort as priority. He's ready to put his foot down at once if Jihoon says he can't do it. 

He also didn't left Jihoon's side the whole filming, even when they're searching for the money, Soonyoung stayed close around him. Not to sort claim over him or to mark territory as any alpha would do when their mate is in heat, but rather a gentle presence. A protective cover. One cry from Jihoon, and he knows that Soonyoung would be swooping him up in his strong arms.

"baby, you should go and take a bath. It'll help relax your muscles" Soonyoung suggested as soon as they got back to the dorms. The filming went smoothly. And Jihoon was thankful that there were no more mishaps all throughout the afternoon.

"Join me?" He asked, exaggeratedly pouting at Soonyoung because he knows it's something his boyfriend can't resist.

"I will. I just need to do something, okay? You can go first" There's a promise in his voice so Jihoon shrugged and went to their bathroom. A bath indeed sounds a really, really nice idea. Although that would wash away Soonyoung's scent on him. Well, he just gotta ask him for another scenting session lately.

He undressed himself and submerged in the warm water. Sighing as it indeed helped in settling hi sore muscles and also wash away all the makeup and dirt he gathered throughout the day. He laid their completely content, smiling sleepily once his mate finally got inside the bathroom.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" Soonyoung asked, undressing quickly. Jihoon moved to give him a space and Soonyoung gracefully placed himself behind him. His naked back on Soonyoung's naked chest. And his arms immediately wrapping around him.

"Okay. Then let me wash yours" Soonyoung simply hummed, already reaching for the shampoo. He lathered the liquid in his hand and gently massaged it over Jihoon's scalp.

Soonyoung has always been gentle to him. Not because he's someone that's fragile or weak. But because it's the only way Soonyoung knows how to love. Gentle, soft and assuring. Something constant. He might be loud with words, but his actions has always been silently firm.

"Hey, soons" He called later once he's turned around and sitting on Soonyoung's lap. Facing him as he mimick the gentle way of him washing his hair.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you" He mumbled, pecking his lips before going back to playing with his hair. It's fun, okay? Soonyoung's hair is quite a bit long now and it's so soft despite being colored recently. Let him make a shark's fin on his head.

"For what?" Soonyoung asked, looking at him with warmth in his eyes. And not to be sappy, but Jihoon can get lost to the depths of it.

"For loving me."

"You deserve to be loved" _A kiss on his left shoulder._

"For choosing me"

"You let me have you" _A kiss on his right shoulder_.

"For taking care of me"

"I would gladly do so for the rest of our lives" _A kiss on his each apple of his cheeks._

"Thank you for being you" He whispered, cupping Soonyoung's face with still bubbled hand but Soonyoung didn't care and let him.

"You make it easy when I'm with you" _A kiss on the lips._

And he returned it willingly. Hoping, that what he can't say in words can be felt through his actions.

They got out of the bath once the water gets cold. Soonyoung immediately giving him his clothes ( _an old sweatshirt, thin and worn down, but it's the one with Soonyoung's scent clinging to it despite being washed for a hundred times_ ) and Jihoon gasped when they returned to the room hand in hand.

In the time that Soonyoung has told him to take the bath first, his mate has built a blanket fort in their bed. The bed surrounded with fluffy and big pillows, and under the soft blanket are the combination of their clothes that Soonyoung has no doubt taken from their closet. On the bed side table are an assortment of snacks varying from biscuits to chocolates. He can also see his favorite chips in the mix as well. And of course, his favorite cola is right there.

"How...?"

"I asked the others to shop earlier. You know they would gladly do it for you. We're all your servant, your highness" Jihoon can't help the giggle that forced it way out and Soonyoung visibly coo at the sound.

"Shut up" He pouted, but his eyes are shining and there's a beautiful smile fighting it's way out.

"So shall we, my love?"

"we shall"

_And the omega inside him is at peace._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just wanna say HAPPY ONE MONTH TO HOWOOnderland Fic Fest Admins!!!! You guys did a great job! And to all writers and readers who participated, thank you so much! Let's all enjoy these soonhoon contents that the writers graciously provided to us!
> 
> Shout at me (gently) in twt! @WeShipAndWeSail


End file.
